A Soul Of Perfection
by We Are The Kids From Yesterday
Summary: Maya is a demon half breed, not being able to use her demonic powers. She is hated by many who believe she is a demon and know the truth. But to protect her from those people, she summons a full blooded demon, Sebastian Michaelis. Only Maya and the plot belong to me, nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_This is a SebastianXOC pairing, and slight ClaudeXOCXAlois. Maya, the OC, takes Ciel's place, after Sebastian is about to devour Ciel's soul, and he actually does in this fanfiction. Alois will probably come in being a guest at some ball or something, I still haven't made up my mind about that. But, comments are appreciated. Favorite if you like. Black Butler is not my property but Maya is.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Maya?" The freckled girl asked, nervous tremors racking her body as she stood near the door, the cold winds coming from the open window making her shiver.

"I already told you yes, Jayu!" She snapped, making her flinch in fear as she glared at her menacingly."Now, I suggest you leave before I start the summon for the demon. Where's the knife for the blood promise?"

"Here," Jayu muttered, shuffling towards the pale white door that was barely visible in the dark room with only a few candles to light the sacrificial circle. She handed Maya the jagged and crooked knife of sacrifice. Taking it, Maya stared at the blood stained knife, thoughts and memories flooding into her mind. She suddenly looked over at Maya and growled,"Go!"

Jayu whimpered and ran out the slightly cracked open and slammed it after herself. The wind from the impact quivered the flames on the candle's wicks, but did no weakening of its life source. Maya scoffed at her childish actions, walking towards the window and peering out a crack in the curtains. With the sacrificial knife in her hands, she went back to her memories for guidance.

* * *

_"Maya! The Witch Priestess wants to see you," Jayu burst through the door, disturbing Maya as she was gazing outside through her window.  
_

_"The Humans, they are so flawed with many scratches and scars to reveal," Maya muttered, the scowl on her face almost a permanent expression. _

_"Uhh... Maya, the Witch Priestess wants to se-"_

_"What for?!" Maya screeched at her human friend, or more like servant._

_"S-Something about y-your future," Jayu whimpered._

_My future, she thought, her expression changing yet again._

* * *

Glaring at the knife, she knew what had to be done, the vein in her arm must be cut and her blood must drip into the satanic circle. As she put the knife up to her wrist, her hand trembled and she began to weep silently. She was reopening old wounds from when she was a young girl.

* * *

_"She's a freak, she deserves to die!" The man who strapped her up yelled. The tight ropes made her skin itch and her veins scream for more circulation. She moaned in pain, the same blonde man hitting her hard across the face."Shut up brat!" He tightened the ropes, cutting into her skin. Many more people screamed in the background._

_"Her golden eyes show she's a demon!"_

_"They're an omen from God!"_

_"Kill the demon spawn!"_

_Blood tears began to well in her eyes as she bled to her death as many watched her bleed on the stone table she was strapped to. Some laughed, some cried, but most rejoiced. The demon was dead...  
_

_...and so ended her first life._

* * *

"Rrr!" She whimpered, the knife piercing her skin, making her blood flow. Time seemed like it stopped as the blood dripped into the circle slowly, making it illuminate a slight crimson. A darkness enveloped her, making her feel extremely drowsy. She hit the ground with a thump as a man's figure leaned over her and gently touched her face with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

In Reply to "you broke fandom", honestly, I don't care if people hate my stories or think that they are a little bit of a mary sue or not. That's my writing style and if you have a problem with it, then don't read it. Sure you can review, but your wasting your own time trying to stop me from writing my story, how I want it. Now, back to the more important things, such as the original plot of the story. Yes, Maya is an awkward name for England at Victorian times because she comes from America, and Jayu comes from Japan, obviously. And the insert, Maya, is not to attract Claude or Alois, because if it was like that, then my story would appear cheesy and unrealistic. There is another OC, other than Jayu and Maya, that is going to be for Claude, and Claude and Alois are going to be a yaoi couple for some time in the fanfiction, Alois will have no attraction towards any of the OC's. Also, Maya has a human soul because she is a half demon\half human hybrid, and is 21 years old.

* * *

"You are extraordinary, being a half demon." The demon in the form of a raven commented.

"I still have a soul of perfection. But, if you don't want it, I'll gladly leave you alone." Maya retorted, glaring at him, envying his position of a full demon.

"You must tell me what your wishes of me are before I make the contract."

Gritting her teeth, Maya thought hard for a few moments, the light breeze in the dark endless room chilling her. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him without revealing my past? _She knew what she was going to say

"To kill anyone who steps in my way," she smirked, the thoughts of her enemies on the ground, begging her for forgiveness and mercy was too exciting.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you accept, the gates of Paradise will forever be out of your reach," he suddenly chuckled,"but you wouldn't be able to go there anyway, half breed."

"Shut up, or must I remind you I can sell my soul to a different demon?" Maya retorted viciously.

"I am afraid you're wrong on that part, mistress. You see, the old hag didn't tell you that the blade only works once did she?" He laughed again, making it quite more noticeable this time."When you regain consciousness, the blade will be shattered, and unusable. The only thing that can fix it is a thousand human souls, that of which you are not capable of doing."

Maya tightened her jaw, and groaned. _This demon is a pain in the ass... and that witch is going to pay.  
_

"Fine, I give up. Now make the Contract." "Yes Master."

A flurry of black feathers blocked out the whiteness of the blank floor, and the Raven's pedestal. Maya gasped as the Raven transformed into a stunning man before her. He had black hair that matched perfectly with his dark red eyes that were in a too seductive gaze. While lightly grazing her cheek and sweeping his hand under her chin, her breath became sudden as her kissed her passionately before she was surrounded with darkness and bliss quiet.

* * *

Light flooded into her eyes as she opened them, fluttering and wiping the sleep dust away from their fragile bodies. She was in her room, laying on her bed in her nightgown. _Wait..._

_That pervert dressed me while I was sleeping! And he KISSED me!, _she growled, full of rage, and jumped up from bed, stomping over to the door to confront him. Ripping the door open, she walked only two steps before running into her fake demon butler."You wished to confront me, Mistress?" He smirked and chuckled charmingly. Glaring at him, she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her hand and pulled her close, close enough to feel his breath down her neck. Flailing her arms as best as she could attempting to get free, she did to no avail, only making him tighten his grip and get closer to her face."Now, you wouldn't want to hurt my face would you?" He said seductively, this was a very common action from him. She wiggled free and slapped him harder than she was going to before. His head twisted and a red mark was left from the smack, looking down at his mistress a faint glimpse of hate was in his eyes. But, it dwindled away before it was too noticeable.

"Now, I wanted to tell you not to do that ever again unless under my orders!" She snapped at him, making him smile again."Yes, master."


End file.
